


Sick

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: Anonymous asked: May I request some cute little fluff of Hatsuharu having to take care of his sick s/o? 🥺 Thank you so much. 💗💗
Relationships: Sohma Hatsuharu/You
Kudos: 17





	Sick

As the self-proclaimed older brother of many Hatsuharu was used to keep an eye out for many, his ever watchful and warm presence always near whenever he senses trouble. You weren’t spared any of this carefulness either, as it was Hatsuharu who was first to notice that you were unwell.

“You’re burning up, dummy,” he whispered, his cool hand touching your forehead before he drew the conclusion. It had been the first thing he said when you entered the school grounds that morning, earning a small grin from you.

“I wanted to see you, and there is the test today,” you started, listing off the reasons why you were out instead of sick in bed. You knew that it would worry the male, but you honestly did feel strong enough to get through the most important part of the day.

“No,” the male instead responded resolutely, his eyes determined as he glowered you down. “No, can’t do,” he repeated as you blinked at him, confused at the sudden dark mood your boyfriend seemed to be in.

Before you really understood what was going on you felt warm arms wrap around you, Hatsuharu’s features growing in closer before his visage got covered in a cloud. Somewhere in the back you could hear one of his cousins sigh to themselves, mentioning something about needlessly creating more work.

Perhaps you hadn’t been as well as you thought yourself to be. When you came to you were in bed once more, still in your school uniform and feeling awfully warm.

“Awake?” Hatsuharu’s voice came, earning a bleary look from you as you tried to make sense of the situation.

“I dreamt weirdly, or perhaps I’m still dreaming,” you spoke, your hand going over your eyes as your hand reached for your alarm. “I could have sworn I was at school earlier,” you mumbled before freezing up.

“You were at school, I carried you home after that you passed out,” Hatsuharu’s response was simple, almost too casual as he rolled his shoulders. “I made you some porridge,” he continued, smoothing over the topic so very easily, you almost were afraid to continue your questions.

Eyes trained on the mature male you blinked once more when he handed you the bowl, a spoon in hand that he was cooling with his own breath before moving it to you.

“What’s wrong?” he questioned when you didn’t respond, a look of confusion crossing his expression. “Does the porridge smell weird?” he asks, his hand already retreating. To this you quickly clasped your hand around his, your head shaking, which you came to regret soon.

“Silly,” he laughs, as he sets down the bowl to move your hair and still your movements. “Don’t exhaust yourself like that, or ever again,” he gently tells you.

Perhaps you were a lot worse off than you thought you were. After all, the Hatsuharu in front of you definitely wasn’t a cow. Or whatever being it was that you had been riding on to get here.


End file.
